


Оборотень

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Cruising (1980), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Criminal Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Retelling, Werewolves, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Очень вольный ретеллинг "Разыскивающего" (фильм 1980 года), в оригинале никакой логики, у меня ещё меньше
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter and everyone, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Оборотень

**Author's Note:**

> написано на дайри-фест "Рождество с драрри"

Вжик-вжик. Вжик-вжик.

— А он ей и отвечает: мадам, мой муж не латинос, а уважаемый джентльмен...

Вжик-вжик. Стеклоочистители размазывали по лобовому стеклу огни фонарей. Шестиколёсный полицейский "Центурион", угловатый, длинный и серебристый, выворачивал с Квинбридж на Хакни, в район Шерстяного квартала.

— Все они говнюки, — сказал патрульный, который вёл машину.

— Кто?

— Латиносы, мексиканцы, арабы, все понаехавшие.

— Оливер, — сказал его напарник. — Мексиканцы тоже латиносы.

Патрульный махнул рукой в сторону тротуара. Несмотря на дождь, там возились, обнюхивали друг друга, лизались и тёрлись всеми частями тел бесчисленные шерстяные парочки. Вечернее освещение в районе Хакни работало из рук вон плохо, однако оно и к лучшему: меньше подробностей видно.

— Согласись, что вот это — грязь.

Напарник хмыкнул, и Оливер довольно заржал.

— То есть, в них ты разбираешься? Сбавь-ка ход.

Он опустил стекло и высунулся в окно.

\- Эй, шкуры! Работаете или как?

Два оборотня-проститутки, вихляя бёдрами, шли по мокрому тротуару. Костюмы с головой волка (дешёвый дакроновый мех), высокие сапоги, хвост на жопе. Обязательная боевая раскраска: в полутьме Оливер не сразу определил, что перед ним один мужчина и одна женщина.

— Или как, дорогуша, — протянула женщина и улыбнулась накладными клыками. Оливер притормозил у тротуара.

— Иди-ка сюда, — сказал он. Оборотни заволновались.

— Погоди, чувак, мы позавчера встречались с вашими в машине, сколько можно?

— То были неправильные "наши", — ухмыльнулся напарник. — А мы — правильные.

Патрулировать Шерстяной квартал считалось собачьей работой, во всех смыслах слова, но были в ней и приятные моменты. А именно, проститутки умели отсасывать. Всего-то и нужно было затемнить стёкла да заставить оборотня снять фальшивые зубы.

— А если ты превратишься, ты мне отлижешь ещё раз?

Женщина выплюнула член Оливера и уставилась на него снизу вверх. По её лицу шли полосы из красной краски: от лба к подбородку, через веки и на щеках, словно усы дикого животного. Экзотика. Лучше, чем трахнуть таиландку или таиландца.

— Ты думаешь, я теку от любого мужика в форме, дорогуша? Хочешь приятно пахнуть — пей таблетки.

На её шее болтались волчьи зубы на нитке, дешёвая трёхмерная печать. Оливер сгрёб ожерелье в кулак.

— Хочешь лечь под розыскного кобеля в участке? Продолжай болтать.

Изнутри машины стёкла оставались прозрачными, и Оливер заметил, как высокий худой парень в чёрном пальто шарахнулся от "Центуриона" и вбежал в клуб. Он откинулся на подголовник. Позже.

— Хороший мальчик, вот так, — тяжело дыша, сказал напарник с заднего сиденья. — Хороший мальчик.

***

Шеф полиции Робардс не любил прозекторские. Там всегда было холодно, а ещё страшно тянуло блевать, хотя положение не позволяло. А ещё каждый раз, когда Робардсу плохело у криминалистов, Лавгуд глядела на него с сочувствием, и это раздражало.

— Мацерация.

— Нормально скажи.

— Видишь морщины? — сказала Лавгуд, указывая на кисть руки. — Рука пробыла в воде не меньше четырёх часов.

Робардс поморщился. На ярко освещённом металлическом столе прямо перед ним лежала человеческая рука. Бледная, набухшая, заканчивалась чуть выше локтя. Сегодня утром в Хаггертон-парке её вытащила из воды собака местной жительницы и радостно бросила хозяйке под ноги.

Хорошая собака лабрадор. Полезная. Надо всё-таки завести такую детям.

— А где остальное?

— А остального вы мне не нашли, Гавейн, — пропела Луна, тряхнув серебристой гривой. — Я даже причину смерти определить не могу. Всё, что я могу сказать, я уже написала в отчёте. Мужчина, оборотень, умер не сам и до того, как попал в воду.

— Но это точно оборотень?

Лавгуд вздохнула.

— Подойди поближе. Если хочешь, возьми мятную конфетку, вон там, на столике рядом со щипцами.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Робардс, взглянув на столик.

— Видишь вот эти следы под ногтями? Они возникают, если оборотень превратился обратно в человека уже после смерти. На живом человеке превращение не оставляет следов. Ты никогда не пробовал, что ли?

Иногда Лавгуд задавала не очень удобные вопросы. Специалистом была хорошим, потому и работала в отделе.

— Нет, Луна, я никогда не пробовал, — сказал Робардс. — И "оборотное" никогда не ел. И меня не кусали. И сейчас пробовать не буду. На мне слишком много нераскрытых дел.

***

Так много мужчин и женщин, так много запахов, и так ярко светят искусственные луны. Кто придумал, что оборотни боятся полной луны? Бесстрашный чувствовал себя Робокопом, Терминатором и Бэтменом в одном лице. Он шёл, спокойный и чистый, и вглядывался в лица. Если бы только на фоне играл синтвейв или хотя бы электропоп, а не пошлятина двадцатых годов.

— Пор уууна кабэээээса!

Под ноги кинулась женщина, раскрашенная под лисицу, с длинным хвостом искусственного меха на заду и вполне реальными шерстью и клыками. Острые когти сомкнулись вокруг пластикового дилдо с узлом на конце. Версия для оборотней.

Можно было бы пойти с ней, но ему нужен был мужчина. Если тебя привлекают мужчины, ты входишь в пять процентов гомосексуального населения планеты, и это абсолютно нормально.

А вот и кандидат нашёлся. Растрёпанный, темноволосый, с длинными острыми ресницами.

— Приятель, хочешь улететь?

— А ты лётчик?

— Лучше. Я дракон.

Легко коснуться ошейника на шее. Коричневый.

— Рыгаешь бензином? — засмеялся растрёпанный и позволил взять себя за руку.

В Лондоне так много дешёвых отелей, которые сверху донизу увешаны рекламой материальных благ. Видеовизоров, телефонов, терминалов, машин на воздушной подушке, умных кухонных комбайнов, таблеток от диабета и самонаводящихся дилдо. И так мало реально нужного.

Выйти из ванной, потому что человек должен быть чистым. Провести языком по шерсти, когтями по коже, оскалить клыки. Позволить нижнему упасть на колени, засунуть член ему в рот, смотреть, как набухает узел и распирает щёки изнутри.

Если есть смазка, поставить раком и трахнуть сзади, по-собачьи. Постоять в сцепке, поддерживая ненужные разговоры. Не бояться сболтнуть лишнего, потому что дальше дешёвого отеля ничего не уйдёт.

— Боишься? — прошептал Бесстрашный.

— Нет, — улыбнулся растрёпанный. — А чего мне бояться?

Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел нож.

***

— Хорошая новость: мы получили сперму, а, следовательно, образец ДНК.

На этот раз Лавгуд сразу протянула ему конфетку. На голой ладони, без перчатки. Робардс понадеялся, что она успела вымыть руки.

— Плохая новость: такого ДНК в базе нет. Но мы продолжаем поиски.

Облаву в клубах, подумал Робардс. Закрыть всех. Нет, достаточно только мужчин. Взять анализ у каждого первого. После чего поставки от Гриндель прекратятся, к тому же Скитер напишет статью. Лучше бы она безработицей занималась, честное слово.

— Вот сюда вошёл узел. Анус был расширен, сцепка продолжалась как минимум полчаса. На ягодицах и бёдрах следы естественной смазки.

И, конечно, министерство юстиции никогда не выделит на это деньги. А жаль. Робардс потянул из кармана надушенный платок.

— Резаная рана в области шеи, в поперечном направлении, по углу атаки можно предположить, что нанесена правой рукой. Резаные раны на руках — убитый пытался защищаться. Остаточная шерсть на спине и на бёдрах — на момент смерти он находился в форме оборотня.

Платок пах просто божественно. Металл и дерево, чистый амбралюкс. Боже, благослови молекулярных биологов.

— Анализ ДНК показал, что убитый не был инфицированным оборотнем. В желудке обнаружились нерастворившиеся модификаторы. Он превращался только при помощи таблеток.

— Луна, — сказал Робардс. — Мы ведь можем сказать, что это убийство соответствует предыдущим?

***

— Сигарету? — спросил инспектор Робардс. Гарри кивнул.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Вредная профессия, не правда, ли, офицер Поттер?

Гарри снова кивнул, рассматривая стены инспекторского кабинета. Материалы на пробковой доске демонстративно оставались незавешенными. Труп в Хаггертон-парке. Труп в Шерстяном квартале. Ещё один в Александр-парке, очередной оборотень, накачанный модификаторами. Порезан на куски и аккуратно сложен на детской горке. Узлом кверху.

— Скажите, офицер, среди ваших знакомых никогда не было оборотней?

Гарри посмотрел в типично дублинское лицо Робардса и чуть было не ляпнул, что в Брикстоне видел только итальянцев и ирландцев.

— Нет, сэр.

— А вы когда-нибудь принимали модификаторы? Из интереса или там, — инспектор неопределённо помахал рукой, — по велению сердца.

Пепел на сигарете Гарри начал осыпаться, и он потянулся за пепельницей. Умный сенсор распознал движение руки, щёлкнул шторкой, и специальное отверстие всосало в себя столбик пепла.

— Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, сэр.

— Посмотрите на портреты убитых, офицер. — Робардс кивнул в сторону портретов на белой доске. — Что бы вы сказали об их внешности?

— Белые мужчины, — начал Гарри, — европейского типа, двадцати с чем-то лет. Невысокие, тёмные волосы, схожие причёски, атлетического телосложения, возможно, спортсмены или любители...

И тут до него дошло.

— Правильно, — сказал Робардс. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы работали над этим делом под прикрытием, офицер Поттер. Внедрились в субкультуру. Немножко понаблюдали. Возможно, поработали наживкой, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Но почему я?

— А вы боитесь трудностей?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри раньше, чем успел захлопнуть рот. — Несколько необычный опыт, я не уверен, эээ... что справлюсь.

Робардс прикурил одну сигарету от другой и щелчком пальцев подозвал пепельницу.

— Мы выдадим вам достаточно денег и модификаторов, если это вас беспокоит. Получите бесценный актёрский опыт, научитесь разбираться в физиологии, танго и шерстяных тряпках, а заодно, быть может, получите корочки детектива.

— Но почему именно я?!

— Считайте себя избранным, офицер Поттер.

***

— Джинни, — сказал Гарри, — я честно-честно не могу сказать тебе, чем я буду заниматься. 

— Мне очень приятно, — ответила Джинни, — оказанное доверие.

На выданные начальством деньги Гарри взял аэротакси. Неразумно, однако надо было хоть немного отвлечься. Воздушные подушки казались гораздо удобнее колёсных такси, Гарри почти задремал и не заметил, как приехали.

Краснокирпичному хостелу "У Розмерты", хоть он и находился в Баттерси, не помешал бы небольшой косметический ремонт. В холле, кроме телефона-автомата и унылого фикуса в горшке, стоял потёртый кожаный диван. На столике возле него были щедро рассыпаны рекламные стикеры.

— Прокат электромобилей "Тесла-Баттерси", — пояснила мадам Розмерта. — А это — видеосалон за углом. Если скажете, что от меня, десятипроцентная скидка.

Она оглядела Гарри с ног до головы: твидовое, не полиамидное, пальто, вельветовые брюки, старый кожаный чемодан. Куплено на барахолке на деньги Национального правоохранительного агентства.

— Есть очень увлекательные кассеты, если вы понимаете, о чём я, мистер Бёрк.

Гарри сделал вид, что не понял. В чемодане, в цилиндрическом тюбике с плотно прилегающей крышкой, его ждали модификаторы для превращения в оборотня — тридцать таблеток. И если закончатся, Робардс выдаст ещё.

Кассеты кассетами, а к журналам в сортире Гарри был не готов. Порядком потрёпанные обложки изображали оборотней обоего пола в разных сочетаниях, костюмах и позах. Гарри взял один, осторожно понюхал (неизвестно, кто и как их читал), раскрыл и смотрел на волосатые задницы, узловатые члены и полные смазкой анусы. Я — не такой, сказал он себе. Я отделён от них одной таблеткой. Одним модификатором, "оборотным". Это как "экстази", только хуже, потому что наркота меняет твои мозги, а модификатор — твоё тело. Я жрал "экстази" и кислоту, и нюхал "снежок", и даже пробовал "аллигатора", интереса ради, и вовремя соскочил, и регулярно сдаю кровь на профосмотрах. А ведь модификаторы мне даже не интересны.

Он сгрёб журналы в охапку и потащил их на лестничную клетку, в мусорку. Дверь соседней квартиры отворилась, и на площадку выбежал большой чёрный пёс. Навострил уши, втянул носом воздух, чуть приподняв верхнюю губу (Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли о порножурналах), и залаял.

— Сири, — раздался голос. — Что ты делаешь? Плохой мальчик.

Гарри поднял глаза на говорящего. Рыжеватый мужчина средних лет, чуть старше Гарри, одежда поношенная, в основном из натуральных материалов. Универсант, или богемный, или оборотень, или сочувствующий. Мужчина перехватил поводок и улыбнулся.

— Вы наш новый сосед? Я Рем Люпин.

Отличная фамилия для оборотня.

— Джон Бёрк, — Гарри протянул руку. — Вчера вечером приехал.

— Вы не хотите выпить кофе в честь знакомства? В KFC есть синтемясо для собак. Можно даже не заводить Сири домой.

Пёс завилял хвостом.

Рем взял ведро острых крылышек и невероятно быстро их поглощал, ухитряясь при этом не говорить с набитым ртом.

— Приходишь на собеседование. Тебя спрашивают: а вы нас не укусите? 

Люпин оказался социальным психологом в поисках работы. Жена, детский тренер по баскетболу. Собака, метис грюнендаля и лабрадора ("грюнендор, я думаю"). Съёмная квартира в хостеле мадам Розмерты. А ещё Рем был оборотнем, инфицированным, на суппрессантах.

— Ты отвечаешь: нет, но при случае могу повилять хвостом. И все смеются. Но никто не перезванивает.

За соседним столом пожилые женщины, с фиолетовыми и ярко-розовыми волосами, читали одну на двоих газету. "СЕРИЙНЫЙ УБИЙЦА БРОДИТ НА СВОБОДЕ", гласил заголовок на развороте. Сири положил морду на край стола, выразительно глянул на курицу и тоненько засвистел.

***

— Синий ошейник значит, что тебе нужны колёса. Коричневый — что ты ищешь только натурального оборотня, без колёс. Красный — что ты не против страпона. Если хочешь страпонить сам...

— Спасибо, — перебил Гарри. — Я.. ещё немного подумаю.

И выскочил за дверь, чуть не сбив по дороге совсем юную девушку с белоснежными клыками.

Клуб "Гордиев узел" ошеломлял. Собачья выставка, где собаки говорили человеческими голосами. Место, где мутанты искали себе подобных, а люди добровольно становились мутантами. Самка, истекавшая смазкой, выгнула волосатый зад; двое оборотней, которые по очереди лизали её длинными розовыми языками; ещё один проглотил горсть таблеток и моментально оброс шерстью, и когтями, и клыками, и нетерпеливо завизжал, будто соседский Сири. Здесь тёрлись узлами, обнюхивая друг другу загривки; облизывали и тёрли члены и дырки всех сортов — человеческие и шерстяные, и стучали когтями по паркету, танцуя танго, и дым от сигарет поднимался под потолок и затмевал электрические луны.

— Не хочешь прогуляться, красавчик?

Ему непристойно подмигивала мексиканка лет пятидесяти. Красно-коричневые полосы спускались по её лицу к обвисшим грудям и терялись под голубой набедренной повязкой. Её шею обхватывал ярко-алый ошейник. Гарри напрягся, вспоминая, что это значит.

— Язык проглотил или оборотное не в то горло пошло? Или, может, ты предпочитаешь так, человеком?

— Я... я не один, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Все мы не одни в большом и одиноком мире, — сказала мексиканка и потянула узел набедренной повязки.

***

За стеной грохотала семейная ссора. Должно быть, жена Рема профессионально метала в стену тяжёлые предметы. Гарри врубил видеостенку и нашарил под стойкой наушники-шумодавы. По видику шли дебаты: открывать ли на острове Мэн атомную электростанцию. Через полчаса зверски разболелась голова: похоже, наушники Розмерта выбирала самые дешёвые. Гарри скинул их на пол и пошёл к бару налить себе виски.

Хлопнула дверь, и с площадки донеслись шаги и звонкое цоканье. Кто-то из Люпинов сбежал выгуливать собаку. Гарри забрался с ногами на диван и уснул. Его разбудил писк видеофона. С экрана смущённо улыбался Рем Люпин.

— Шестое собеседование за месяц, Джонни, — сказал он, заказав ведро куриных крылышек. На этот раз маленькое, заметил Гарри. — Я не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы найти здесь работу.

— Я бы хотел тебе чем-нибудь помочь, Рем.

Люпин махнул рукой.

— Знаешь, есть один человек из университета Энфилд... Дамблдор. Говорят, он помогает таким, как я.

Гарри отхлебнул кофе с кокосовым молоком. Отличная синтетика. Лучше натурального.

— А ты не пробовал врать на собеседованиях, Рем?

Люпин поднял брови и стал похож на удивлённого спаниеля.

— В образовательных учреждениях каждому делают ДНК-тест, Джонни. Никому не нужен оборотень, который забыл принять суппрессанты и покусал детей.

***

Рука перестала дрожать примерно на пятый раз. Гарри отложил кисточку и изучил своё отражение в зеркале. С такой раскраской он походил то ли на полинезийца, то ли на потерявшего рассудок коммандос.. то ли на простого оборотня. Кого, собственно, и изображал. Гарри покачал на ладони модификаторы.

— Нео, — сказал он, — выбери таблетку.

Щёлкнула задвижка, и из крайней кабинки вышел худощавый, светловолосый парень. Их взгляды встретились в зеркале.

— Морфеус плохого не посоветует, — сказал парень, — Бери обе.

Он подмигнул отражению Гарри и вышел. Гарри снова не взял ни одной.

***

По Брэкфрайерскому мосту грохотал поезд и терялся в тумане, окутавшем Темзу. По параллельному пешеходному мосту неспешно шли двое мужчин: один потолще, в блестящей силиконовой куртке оттенка фуксии, другой потоньше, в твидовом пальто не первой молодости.

— Я тут узнал, кто держит "Гордиев узел" и "Хауливуд".

Робардс не выглядел впечатлённым.

— Гриндель, сэр. Гелла Гриндель! 

Символ "Гриндель Энтерпрайз" — вертикальную линию, перечеркнувшую масонский глаз — можно было увидеть много где в полицейском участке: на пистолетах, электрошокерах, лазерных прицелах и даже наручниках. Предприятие поставляло вооружение по всей территории Британии, а также в бывшие колонии, а кое-что — и в Союз Советских Коммунистических Республик.

— То есть, — сказал Гарри, — поэтому в Пушистом не бывает рейдов? Поэтому правозащитники закидывают нас говном? Что же вы раньше молчали?

Инспектор поднял брови.

— Я плачу тебе, чтобы ты решал вопросы, а не задавал их, Гарри.

Гарри ударил ребром ладони по перилам моста, и те глухо загудели.

***

Ноги Джинни, мускулистые, как и положено спортсменке, лежали у Гарри на плечах, и он трахал её, ритмично и глубоко. К соскам подходили электрические зажимы, крохотные, полтора вольта. На клиторе танцевал автономный вакуумный стимулятор — рождественский подарок от Гарри.

Разогретая кожа Джинни пахла ароматическим маслом: сандал и тубероза, чистейший унисекс. Такие духи Гарри носил в академии, пока не переключился на модные в том сезоне палёные провода.

Джинни сгребла простыню в кулак и застонала. Гарри заставил себя ускорить толчки и задумался: не попросить ли у неё в подарок анальную пробку. С хвостом.

***

Точно такая же пробка торчала из задницы чернокожего парня, руки которого были привязаны к колонне. Его подмял под себя верхний — жилистый, мокрый от пота оборотень — и елозил членом по чёрной шерсти, с каждым толчком прихватывая клыками загривок, шею и плечи нижнего. Тот монотонно взвизгивал. На голых тёмно-серых плечах набухали болезненные царапины.

— Ты бы потише, Крэбб, — посоветовал один из завсегдатаев клуба, толстый Рокки. — Здесь не разделочная.

Верхний поднял на него невменяемый взгляд (экстази поверх таблеток, понял Гарри) и оскалился.

— Я захочу, Рокки, я порежу его на кусочки. Одним больше, одним меньше.

Рокки зарычал, стремительно превращаясь — значит, инфицированный, не "химический" оборотень. Толпа загудела в предвкушении драки.

Кто-то хлопнул Гарри по плечу. Тот оглянулся.

— Глазей поменьше, приятель, — сказала давешняя мексиканка. — Могут подумать, что ты переодетый коп.

Гарри решил, что на сегодня достаточно, смыл в туалете раскраску, наскоро плеснул на шею спрей от запаха и ретировался. После жаркого, душного клуба холодный воздух обжигал лёгкие. От стены отделилась тень и последовала за Гарри. Крэбб. Уже в человеческом виде — в обоих смыслах.

— Прошвырнёмся? — предложил он, сверкая глазами из-под нависшей чёлки.

Гарри позорно сбежал.

***

— Мне надоело, — сказала Руфь Скримджер, не поднимая глаз. — Мне третий раз звонят адвокаты по защите прав видовых меньшинств, а Гермиона Грейнджер дежурит у моего дома. Вы знаете, кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер, инспектор Робардс?

Инспектор Робардс знал.

— Я рекомендовала вас в инспекторы, Робардс. И одно из двух: либо вы находите убийцу, либо на моё место попадает Толстый Пий. А на ваше, я полагаю, Кингсли Шеклболт?

Инспектор Робардс согласился.

***

Оборотень, сидящий рядом с Гарри, был с ног до головы затянут в искусственную кожу, и только на лице расстёгивалась молния — раскрыть рот, чтобы вставить в него сигарету или забросить стопочку виски. Угостить собеседника — приём хоть и заезженный, а иногда действует безотказно.

— Кто этот Крэбб? — шёпотом спросил Гарри. Мог бы и не понижать голос. Музыкальный автомат с вечера заело оглушительной "Ла Кумпарситой".

Кожаный оборотень затрясся от смеха, отчего костюм его нещадно заскрипел.

— Не бойся ты, пацанчик, — глухо пробормотал он. — Простой мясник в китайском ресторане в Брикстоне.

— Я адресок хочу, — сказал Гарри и поправил ошейник. Светловолосый парень, тот самый, с "Матрицей", бросил на него изучающий взгляд.

— Разделают тебя на кусочки, — начал кожаный, и тут автомат захрипел, задёргался и выдал зажигательную румбу. Светловолосый спрыгнул с табуретки и направился к Гарри, но кожаный положил ему руку на плечо.

— Пошли потанцуем. Зря ты меня весь вечер вискарём поил?

Танцевал кожаный отлично — лучше, чем Рокки и мексиканские девчонки, и, в отличие от них, не стремился переходить в горизонтальное положение. От дыма, от ламповых лун и от выпитого кружилась голова. Гарри схватился за партнёра, и тот мягко отстранил его.

— Не торопись, — сказал он. — Попробуй это.

И протянул обтянутыми в чёрное пальцами маленькую белую таблетку.

— А ты?

Кожаный расстегнул молнию, закрывающую рот, и Гарри увидел, что он улыбается.

— А у меня аллергия. Давай.

Гарри наклонился, взял таблетку губами и ещё успел заметить живой, жадный взгляд светловолосого, прежде чем мир взорвался. Руки и ноги пронзила мгновенная боль, и выгнулась спина, и в глаза будто воткнули невидимые иглы — и всё это длилось пару секунд, а потом вернулось зрение, и слух, и нюх, и Гарри поднёс руку к лицу и увидел когти на концах пальцев, и языком нащупал новые зубы во рту, и в ужасе посмотрел на кожаного.

— Хороший мальчик.

Кожаный обнимал его за плечи. Гарри принюхался к нему и зарычал, и шерсть по телу встала дыбом, и между ног стало мокро, словно после влажных снов.

— Первый раз? — сочувственно спросил кожаный. — Ботинки можешь выбросить. И носки. Бери на размер больше.

Гарри запрокинул голову и не мигая смотрел на сверкающую луну.

***

— Неплохо, — сказал детектив Уизли. — Спасибо Поттеру за рекомендацию на ресторан.

— И не поверишь, что это суфле было мясом, — согласился детектив Лонгботтом. — Хороший шеф и хороший мясник.

Уизли вертел в руках столовый нож. Точно таким же, по словам Лавгуд, были совершены все убийства.

— Мясник-то? Да. У Крэбба положительно есть нюх.

***

Номер в отеле до отказа нашпиговали жучками. Гарри боялся, что Крэбб заметит неладное, но до определённого момента всё шло гладко. Они немного пообжимались в такси — Гарри не решился принять таблетки, боясь замедлить реакцию, поэтому со стороны они выглядели обыкновенной парой геев — без проблем получили ключи у администратора и поднялись наверх. В лифте Крэбб начал превращаться. В зеркале отразились жёлтые глаза с расширенными зрачками и оскаленные клыки.

Группа захвата дежурила у входа, в трёх неприметных "шевроле". Машина радионаблюдения, обвешанная антеннами, с тревожным Робардсом внутри, стояла за углом.

— Мало таблеток осталось, — объяснил Гарри, опускаясь на колени перед Крэббом и расстёгивая ему молнию. — Давай так.

Если бы Крэбб таки решил зайти сзади, Гарри разорвало бы к собачьим чертям. Медицина ещё не умела сшивать кучу порванных кишок.

Однажды он проспорил пари Рональду Уизли и сожрал на спор тарелку слизняков, и его тогда даже не стошнило. Не стошнило и теперь, когда он вылизывал огромный, набухший, узловатый член. Шерсть на яйцах была на ощупь гладкая, словно замшевая перчатка. Когтистой рукой Крэбб гладил Гарри по голове. Почти нежно.

— Дай руки, — сказал Крэбб. — Если не боишься.

— Я не трус, — ответил Гарри и протянул руки, чтобы Крэбб связал их.

Через одиннадцать секунд группа захвата выбила дверь.

***

— Вы очень невовремя, — сказал Гарри сразу, как только увели подозреваемого, и можно было не изображать из себя несчастную, ничего не соображающую жертву страсти. — Ещё полминуты, и он бы достал нож.

— Ещё полминуты, и у нас был бы очередной труп! — рявкнул Робардс.

Гарри жадно глотал из кувшина чистую, холодную воду.

— И, Кингсли, мог бы бить полегче. Чуть нос не сломал.

Кингсли Шеклболт, меланхоличный негр в неизменной фиолетовой феске, пожал плечами.

— Система Станиславского, Поттер. Нужно было, чтобы подозреваемый поверил.

На пороге возник озабоченный Лонгботтом.

— У него нет никакого ножа, сэр.

***

Объяснение с Джинни по поводу разбитого носа вышло бурным, но коротким. Они заказали пиццу к ней домой, обнявшись, посидели на диване над старыми приключениями Бэтмена, а потом Гарри зашёл на съёмную квартиру, принять душ и переодеться по дороге в "Узел". Там-то его и поджидала записка от Робардса. Бумажная, подсунутая под дверь. Робардс совершенно обоснованно не доверял терминалам в дешёвых хостелах.

Гарри пришлось повозиться, расшифровывая фирменный робардсовский шахматный код.

"Не те отпечатки. Не то ДНК. Мы взяли не того человека".

***

Робардс отклячил зад и наклонился над пинбольным столом.

— Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда плунжеры не контролировались программно, — признался он и проводил взглядом золотой мячик.

— Говорят, "Сименс" выпускает трёхмерные игровые автоматы, — ответил Гарри, чтобы потянуть время.

— Ага, — подхватил Робардс, шаря по карманам в поисках очередной монетки. — Ты надеваешь специальные очки, и... чёрт!

Он уронил десятипенсовый, полез под стол и вылез красный и раздражённый.

— Ты знаешь, что у нас новое убийство?

Гарри знал. Это было во всех газетах. Некто Альбус Дамблдор, 79 лет, физиолог. Зашёл в видеосалон возле Хакни и не вышел. В пол-первого ночи администратор постучался в кабинку, а там клиент с перерезанным горлом и на экране немецкое порно. С вервольфами.

— Похоже, та же серия.

Робардс грохнул монету в слот, так яростно, что автомат затрясся.

— А если та же, кой чёрт ты ничего не делаешь? Ты должен быть уже в каком-нибудь сраном клубе!

Гарри взбесился.

— Жрать таблетки и смотреть, как из пальцев вырастают когти? Или вылизывать смазку в чьей-нибудь заднице?

Автомат щёлкнул. На экране возник Робокоп и металлически заулыбался из-под маски.

— Я ж говорил, что он глючит, — воскликнул Робардс. — Хочешь сыграть реплэй?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Зацепок никаких?

— Пока никаких, — сказал Робардс. — Наши маленькие пушистые друзья его не узнают. И на работе никаких странных знакомств. Похоже, они и не подозревали, что старикан предпочитает шерстяных.

***

Автобусы до Баттерси ходили старые, газовые, и ездили в них в них студенты средней руки университетов, мигранты и рабочие. Девушка рядом с Гарри надела наушники и уткнулась в тьютор, на экране которого вспыхивали и гасли математические символы. В наушниках монотонно бубнил механический голос.

"Анализ, ступень два, раздел четыре", сообщил тьютор. Чёрный щенок на заставке вилял хвостом и лапой перелистывал страницы книги, и Гарри наконец вспомнил.

Рем Люпин.

Рем Люпин оправдывался, и это страшно злило Робардса.

— Учился у него в Энфилде. Курс общей физиологии. Мне нравилось, как он рассказывал про оборотней, феромоны, состав смазки. Тогда нас мало было, модификаторы ещё не изобрели, может, человека три на курсе. Я слышал, что он помогает нашим.

— Как вы стали оборотнем, мистер Люпин?

Люпин ковырял ложкой шоколадный брауни.

— Отец недосмотрел на прогулке. Попался маньяку, и тот меня цапнул.

Робардс вспомнил дело Фенрира. Оно гремело в газетах не меньше, чем Чарли Мэнсон. Инфицированный оборотень, насильно обращавший маленьких детей во славу угнетённых. Ещё живы были в памяти студенческие бунты шестьдесят восьмого, ещё не пришли к власти консерваторы, и юным оборотням удалось проскочить в обычные школы, а потом и в университеты. Краснокирпичные, разумеется, не Оксбридж.

— Я писал ему письма, но не получил ответа, — виновато сказал Рем. — Собирался к нему заехать и не успел.

— Почему именно не успели?

Витрина "Старбакса", у которой они сидели, задрожала. На тротуар приземлилось жёлтое такси на воздушной подушке. Всё-таки подушки чересчур громкие, зря их не заменили электрокарами.

— С женой поссорился.

— Конкретнее!

Люпин огляделся, прикидывая, кто из посетителей может их подслушать.

— Собрала вещи и уехала к маме. Пока я не найду работу. Я огорчился... немного выпил. Позавчера пригласил к себе кое-кого. А наутро по видику сказали, что в Шерстяном новое убийство.

Он высунул язык и лизнул пенку в милкшейке.

— Кого вы пригласили к себе?

— Да я не знаю, как её зовут! Широкоплечая, крашеная, актив. Спросите у Волосатого Хаули, там подтвердят.

Робардс глотнул ристретто (настоящий кофейный бленд, только в "Старбаксе") прищурился.

— Я и не знал, что вы...

Рем насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Что я оборотень и люблю секс без суппрессантов? Удивительно.

— Нет, что вы любите шоколад. Я думал, оборотни уважают мясо и протеины.

— Конечно, — сказал Люпин. — Мы едим сырые стейки и запиваем кровью младенцев.

***

Прежде чем воткнуть в терминал флэшку, Гарри осмотрел его со всех сторон, выдернул из сети и ещё раз проверил, нет ли в квартире жучков. Когда появятся беспроводные технологии, перехватывать трафик станет значительно легче. Как будут справляться полицейские будущего?

На флэшке, которую Робардс оставил ему в условленном месте, содержалось ровно два файла: список всех бывших и нынешних студентов Альбуса Дамблдора и его личное дело. Гарри начал со второго. Дата рождения: 16 августа 192..., рост, вес, цвет глаз... Служебное расследование 3 мая 1992 года. Докладные записки, жалобы студентов ("поощряет пропаганду оборотней", "курс общей физиологии не соответствует современным научным представлениям о", "ставит под угрозу безопасность студентов"). Жалоба члена Попечительского совета Энфилда доктора Люциуса А. Малфоя. Выговоры, предупреждения, дисциплинарные процедуры.

Клавиши терминала западали. Хостелу не помешало бы переоборудование. Гарри вывел в командной строке список иллюстраций, дощёлкал до "Малфой, Люциус", нажал Enter и выругался.

С экрана на него смотрело слегка постаревшее, самоуверенное лицо блондина из "Гордиева узла".

***

В кампус колледжа изящных искусств Энфилда, где учился Драко Малфой, 23 года, попасть было проще простого. Корзина для пикника, свежий "Хищник" под мышкой, тёмные очки. Никто на спортплощадке и не заметил, что на газоне прибавился ещё один зритель.

Малфой нигде не работал. Писал дипломную по этике искусственного интеллекта в современном кино, снимал комнату в районе Харинги на двоих с неким Дзабини, постдоком из Сомали, играл в баскетбол в дорогущих "найках" — и резал людей кухонным ножом. По крайней мере, так считал Гарри.

Оранжевый мяч нерешительно завис на ободе корзины, затем провалился внутрь. Запищал регистратор голов, немногочисленные зрители зааплодировали. Малфой вытер шею тыльной стороной ладони. Фиолетовый спандекс шикарно впитывал пот, но вряд ли избавлял от феромонов. Принимал ли он суппрессанты, чтобы не спалиться перед однокурсниками? Или был открытым оборотнем? А если так, почему он всё ещё в Энфилде, с таким-то отцом?

Игра закончилась. Здоровенная негритянка в футболке с надписью "Майкл Джордан наш герой" обняла за шею Малфоя и ещё одного парня и потащила их к раздевалкам. Наверняка в душевые. Человек должен быть чистым.

Малфой вывернулся из-под руки и пристально посмотрел на Гарри.

***

Малфой и Дзабини снимали квартиру в симпатичном двухэтажном доме на Прайори-роуд. В район Харинги архитектурные новшества доходили чуть медленнее, чем до Кенсингтона или Блумсбери. Поэтому и видеоконсьержи, и камеры стояли старые, начала восьмидесятых. Любой патрульный знал, как их обойти.

Замок на двери Малфоя и Дзабини поддался легко. Гарри бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь и огляделся. Шкаф, стол, две кровати, зеркало в резной раме, восьмифунтовые гантели. Чёрно-белые плакаты на стенах, в стиле тридцатых годов. Пластинки с Гарделем и Пьяццолой. Полусгоревшая ароматическая палочка на деревянной подставке. Гарри принюхался — что-то мускусное, наверняка содержит феромоны.

В коридоре послышались шаги, и Гарри насторожился, готовый перемахнуть через подоконник. Путь отступления был заранее продуман: через окно, на лестницу, на крышу и вниз.

Снаружи зацокали каблуки, низким грудным голосом засмеялась женщина, хлопнула дверь, и всё стихло. Гарри постоял минуту, выжидая, и потянул дверь платяного шкафа. Бинго!

Кожаный костюм из шикарной натуральной, не искусственной кожи. Чешуйчатая голова с оскаленными клыками: дракон. Высокие сапоги с гибким носком — для когтей. Страпон с узлом на электроприводе, в комплекте батарейки. Гарри засмеялся: несмотря на пристрастия оборотней к натуральным материалам или их имитациям, игрушки с узлами и сцепками они всё-таки покупали из силикона и на батарейках. А вскоре наверняка появятся трёхмерные очки. Технический прогресс неостановим.

В принципе, этого хватало, чтобы собрать образцы ДНК и отправить Лавгуд. Но Робардс хотел охоту на живца, а Гарри не был трусом.

Из-под спортивной куртки виднелась картонная коробка. Гарри присел на корточки и потянул за угол. Коробка рассыпалась, и на колени Гарри хлынул бумажный ручей. Письма. Без штемпелей, неотправленные, не меньше тридцати — и на всех одной рукой написан один и тот же адрес. Доктору Люциусу Малфою.

"Милый отец, спасибо, что интересуешься моим самочувствием. Несомненно, в Энфилде мне намного лучше, чем в Уилтшире. Даже небольшая проблема со здоровьем не омрачает моего счастливого существования. Прежде чем я поведаю о ней тебе, я надеюсь, что ты тщательно взвесишь все pro et contra..."

"Милый папа, есть что-то, в чём я должен тебе признаться..."

"Я получил стипендию фонда Айрис Мёрдок. Единственный на курсе. Скажи, пожалуйста, достаточно ли этого, чтобы признать меня достаточно успешным человеком?"

"Прилагаю результаты анализов на вирус ликантропии человека. Можешь поступить со мной так же, как поступил с Альбусом Дамблдором. Шансов остаться в Энфилде у меня значительно меньше, чем у него. И, в отличие от него, я не болтлив и не занимаюсь шантажом".

"Милый отец, ты всегда говорил, что нужно делать то, что подобает человеку. Даже если я и принёс достаточно грязи в этот мир, я же и сделаю его чище. Пожалуй, не стоит винить себя в том, что в процессе я получаю дополнительное удовольствие?".

***

Гарри дождался, пока на втором этаже дома на Прайори-роуд вспыхнет свет. Дадим Малфою немного времени — зайти в ванную, на кухню, бесцельно открыть холодильник, вернуться в комнату с банкой пива и обнаружить, что в личных вещах кто-то рылся.

Выждав десять минут, Гарри пересёк дорогу, подошёл к видеофону у входной двери и ткнул жёлтую кнопку с надписью "Малфой, Д., Дзабини, Б". Наверху подняли кнопку в режиме односторонней связи — вместо изображения плясали белые и серые полосы. Гарри старательно улыбнулся в пустой экран, отошёл на тротуар и дождался, пока в окне второго этажа не появится знакомое лицо.

Добыча схватила наживку. Гарри развернулся и неторопливо направился в парк, выбирая тропинки темнее и гуще. Он не оборачивался.

Гарри фланировал туда-сюда под фонарями, перекатывая во рту незажжённую сигарету. Где-то за ним, невидимые в темноте, неслышно передвигались бойцы Робардса. Хорошо бы им на этот раз успеть вовремя.

Послышались шаги, и в круг света вступила лёгкая фигура. Дорогое пальто, небрежно распущенные светлые волосы, лёгкий запах мускуса.

— Есть прикурить? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Малфой щёлкнул зажигалкой. Огонь высветил скуластое лицо, огромные серые глаза, тонкую линию губ, не испорченную накладными клыками. Зачем нужна пластиковая фальшивка, если хищник живёт внутри тебя?

Они направились к железнодорожному мосту, держась на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, будто не догадываясь, что сейчас произойдёт. Под бетонной аркой было темно, влажно и тихо. На серой стене угадывалось граффити — зачёркнутый крест-накрест масонский глаз "Гринделей".

Малфой расстегнул пальто и без колебаний кинул на землю. Видимо, субсидии от Малфоя-старшего позволяли пользоваться хорошей химчисткой.

— Я ничего не делаю, — нервно предупредил Малфой.

— Я всё сделаю сам, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и демонстративно слизнул с ладони аж четыре таблетки. Малфой не сводил с него глаз.

И снова заныли пальцы и дёсны, спина невыносимо зачесалась, а в зрачки будто вставили стеклянную линзу. Безумный химик, что изобрёл модификатор, был гением и психопатом. А может, просто оборотнем.

— В рот или в зад? — хрипло спросил Гарри, стягивая штаны. Опять порвал носки, идиот.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Насколько я успел заметить, ты предпочитаешь per anus.

Он незаметно придвинулся ближе, провёл ладонью по спине, взъерошивая шерсть, уцепился пальцем за резинку трусов и потянул. Гарри поспешно скинул и их, чтоб не ограничивали подвижность. Смазка текла по внутренней поверхности бёдер. Лучше было не думать, чьё это желание — его собственное или наведённое таблетками.

— Боишься?

— Даже не мечтай.

Гарри понимал, что взят на слабо, но всё же медленно, очень медленно повернулся спиной. За спиной словно сгустилась темнота — Малфой тоже превратился. Легко и самостоятельно. Когда длинный и горячий член вошёл в зад, Гарри заскулил, будто Сири при виде полковника Сандерса, и едва не пропустил летящий справа нож.

Гарри вцепился в кисть и повернул, как тысячу раз отрабатывал на тренировках и не меньше — дома под таблетками, и Малфой напоролся на нож, издал захлёбывающийся звук и обмяк. Гарри высвободился, противно чавкнув анусом, и съехал по стене, даже не пытаясь прикрыть пах.

Из темноты метнулись тени, и что-то орал Уизли, и фонари светили, как взбесившиеся звёзды.

— Гарри? Ты ранен?

Лонгботтом упал рядом с ним на колени, наскоро ощупал, бросил на колени куртку.

— Пошли в машину, — сказал он, поднимая Гарри на ноги. — Ты сделал его. Ты молодец.

Гарри вляпался в лужу собственной смазки и вытер руку о малфоевское пальто.

— Ага, — сказал он и обнажил клыки в улыбке. Лонгботтома передёрнуло. — Я молодец. Хороший мальчик.

Над их головами загрохотал товарный поезд.


End file.
